


Noctis and Cindy's Conversation

by Vrafter



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrafter/pseuds/Vrafter
Summary: Just a little scenario I came up with when i first played final fantasy 15. I find it funny





	Noctis and Cindy's Conversation

Cindy: You know Noctis... I heard a lot of crazy stories. I will never forget about my grandfather telling me a crazy story of him help fighting a god like monster named sephiroth. Still to this day, it stills haunts him until this day. Luckily for him, he had a man named cloud there with him to survive.

Noctis: Cloud hmm? I heard that name somewhere. What does he look like?

Cindy: Hmmm Cid said something like he looked like prompto.. except he had spiker hair and less scrawny looking.

Noctis: *chuckles*

Cindy: Cid also said something about cloud cross dressing one time for a specific..

Noctis: Ok ok that's enough .. so is my car fixed yet?

**Author's Note:**

> I can't think of anything else at the moment so I decided post something I did last year. I have writers block right now :/


End file.
